Unattainable Salvation
by TierzaRyumina
Summary: World War II AU They were demons, pure and simple. Nothing would ever change that. Anything they touched, fell to the darkness they created, both within the camp and within themselves. Akefia/Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik
1. Chapter 1

duhduhda! another fanfic!

Okay, I have to tell the backstory on this idea. For anyone familiar with deviantart, there is an extremly awesome person on there by the name of **KitsuneKittis **who does some of the most amazing pictures of Akefia, Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou I have ever seen.

One particular group that caught my eye were the ones with Akefia is Nazi uniform. It got my little mind gears turning and I was like "I could totally make a fanfic based on this!" so I messaged her, asked for her permisson to use the idea, and she said I could! so this is the starting of what i hope is to be a good story.

Now, a word of warning: This fic will deal with the unpleaseant aspects of World War Two and the concentration camps of such. **IN NO WAY DO I SUPPORT WHAT THE NAZI'S DID... **and neither does **KitsuneKittis**. But, you have to admit if you bother to go look at the pictures or have seen them before, He looks damn sexy in that uniform...

anyway, besides containing such things as the gas chambers, medical experiments, blood, and torture, there will be some lemons scattered throughout of both hetero and homosexual natures. If you cannot read anything associated with any of these things, then please leave. And if you don't like it, don't leave a hateful comment. I put a lot of time and effort into doing the research for this and in the ideas spent to make it and while I can appreciate tasteful constructive criticism, i will **NOT** tolerate blantent flaming.

That aside, please enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Neither do I own the pictures that inspired this fic. Those and the inspiration for this story belong to the ever talented** KitsuneKittis** (who I hope will like this fic.) All I ownis Deniz and the other made up characters.

While most people would say that hell lies below, the prisoners of Buchenwald would say that it lies all around them and that the devil occupied the large villa overlooking the camp. Or rather, the devil and his demons, but most feared one in particular. During the day, all 250,000 prisoners would scurry as fast as they could across the open yards, not wanting to be out in the open for long. For those who weren't fast enough or were just luckless enough, they were sure to be found lying on the ground, blood pooling around them from the bullet wound in their head. Needless to say, he was a good shot.

At night the fear was not lessened, even being locked away in the barracks could not diminish the pure terror. Whispers echoed throughout the packed in prisoners about who had disappeared, for sometimes, late at night, one of the SS officers or the Blockfurher for the barrack would come and pull out a prisoner and take them to the house. Screaming could be heard late into the night and in the morning, the occasional survivor came back, usually scarred, bleeding, crying, and even with missing limbs or chunks of flesh stripped away. But most never did. The ones who did never said anything about what happened and anyone caught by the officers trying to ask about it was instantly shot on sight.

It was such a night that in Barrack B, a men's barrack, that a Jewish boy of fifteen was roused roughly from his sleep by an SS officer and forced outside into the cool night air. The boy shivered violently, for the mere scraps he wore did nothing to keep him warm against the chilly mid-fall breeze. Of course, he trembled also in fear. He was forced along by the officer with harsh words towards the gates that led out. The massive iron gates swung open and they continued on towards the stairs to the villa. The grating sound of the gate made the boy jump and the officer laughed mercilessly.

At the bottom of the set of stairs that led up to the villa, two other officers stood there waiting, along with one of the blockfuhers, and with them was a girl that looked to only be one year older than him and another boy his age. The girl wore a brown triangle badge, signifying she was a Roma or a gypsy, while the other boy wore the Jewish star, like himself, except over the star was a pink bar, signifying that he was a homosexual. Their faces were plastered with fear, as was his own. The officers laughed and spoke for a few minutes before turning their attention back to the prisoners.

"Alright, let's go you" commanded the Blockfurher, shoving the other boy with the butt of his rifle. The three children climbed the stairs, their fear mounting with each step, the villa growing closer. Once they reached the top, the girl began sobbing, unable to hold it in anymore. This earned her a harsh slap across the face from one of the officers. "Stop your crying. Nothing has even happened to you, you weak Roma…yet." A sick grin spread across the man's face. "That slap is nothing, trust me. The Rapportführer is much more harsh then that." The Blockfurher gave him a stern look, before smirking as well. "Now now, don't give away anything. Let them see for themselves." He then knocked on the door three times, the resounding echo deep and long. After a minute the door opened and a young woman stuck her head out the door, seemingly unsurprised to see them. "Ah. Blockfuhrer Vittengel, you're here." Her voice sounded dead, almost emotionless. "They have been waiting. They are impatient" She pushed the door open and the boy gaped. While she had the blonde hair and blue eyes prized by the Nazi Party, her skin was dark, an almost sure sign that she was of Roma descent. And sure enough, on an armband on her right arm, a brown triangle was displayed.

Vittengel smiled, the smirk twisting his face. "Then you must not be doing your job well enough Deniz." It wasn't hard to miss the other officers leering lecherously, nor miss the word that passed from one to another: whore. The children each shared a confused look, for none of them knew what it meant; only that it was a derogatory term. "However, I don't know why they would want to fuck some dirty gypsy like you or any of these prisoners." He commented, casting a quick glance at the children behind him.

Her facial expression never wavered from the emotionless mask. "Perhaps you can ask them that yourself. I'll take you too them." Without another word, she turned and moved back into the house, the procession of officers and prisoners following. The children tried not to, but couldn't help noticing the expensive furnishings of the large sitting room they passed through. She took them down a hallway, which ended at another wooden door. She knocked twice on the door, which was met with a barely discernable "yes?"

"Herr Kommandant, what you requested is here." Silence, then a deep laugh followed by "Good. Send them in" was the only warning the children had before the doors were opened and they were dragged through by the officers. Deniz was the last one in, closing the door behind them. They were now trapped in the room with the three Demons of Buchenwald.

The room was a good sized drawing room, judging by the couches and chairs scattered about. Directly in front of the group, occupying two chairs and a couch, sat the three men whom the children had heard the terrifying rumors of: Wachbattalion commander Bakura Schwarz, Rapportführer Marik Boehm, and, the devil incarnate himself, Kommandant Akefia Touzoku.

What was puzzling to most anyone who saw them was that each man was a far cry from what the Nazi's thought was the master race. For one, the Kommandant and the Rapportführer were both dark-skinned. To add to their strangeness, Akefia had wild short white hair and deep purple eyes while Marik had wild blonde hair that stuck up in spikes and violet eyes. Bakura had dark brown eyes, but his long hair was also a blinding white and his skin was almost too pale to be considered normal.

Of course, anyone who made such comments about anyone of the three was met with instant death.

The silence of the room only added to the tension as the children stood there in front of the officers in full view for the three to see. After what seemed like hours, when in truth it had only been a minute, the Kommandant gave a little wave with his hand, signaling for the officers to leave. Taking one last look at the children, whom they were sure they would never see again, they filed from the room in silence, leaving the door to slam shut behind him.

Rising gracefully from his seat, the Kommandant easily towered over the children. His eyes scanned over their identification badges, his smirk turning down into a full out scowl. "Idiots. Haven't I told them time after time I don't want these dirty Jews brought here?" The evidence of complete disgust was plainly evident in his tone of voice as he stared down the now trembling children in front of him.

Bakura chuckled darkly, taking a long drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out in the nearby ashtray. "Don't get too worked up over it Akefia. It's not like they'll be around much longer anyway." This statement was perfectly, and frighteningly, punctuated when Bakura pulled out his regulation SS dagger from his coat and began twirling it in his fingers, a sick smirk spreading across his face. The poor Roma girl, upon seeing the flash of the knife burst into tears and proceeded to sob hysterically.

While this pathetic display of fear only made Bakura laugh, it gave Akefia a headache. "Stop your crying girl! It won't do you any good. Ugh…" He rubbed his temples, trying to alleviate the now throbbing pain in his head as the girl continued to sob, despite his words and the two boys trying to calm her down. This was not going to be one of those pleasant nights.

The girl continued to sob till she felt her chin lifted up, forcing her to look into the violet eyes of the Rapportführer. "No need to cry little on. I won't hurt you" the man cooed, cupping her cheek in his hand softly. Out of shock, the girl stopped crying and stood there mesmerized. Why was he being so nice to her? Wasn't he the one who liked to perform cruel experiments on the prisoners?

Marik smiled st the confusion in the girl's eyes and dropped down to one knee so that their eyes were directly level, wiping away a remaining tear with his thumb. "See?" He whispered softly, then continued "Now, what's your name little one?" She hesitated a moment before replying softly, almost a whisper "Annika"

His grin widened, the deception he was weaving working like a charm as always. "Annika? That's a pretty name." his eyes flicked to the brown triangle that indicated her as a Roma before returning back to hers. "And a Gypsy name too. Tell me little Annika, do you like working in the camp?"

Unsurely, she shook her head no as much as his grip on her face would allow, causing him to chuckle." You don't? Well, little Roma, how would you like to have an easier job? Because our house is so big, we have considered hiring another maid. See the pretty lady there?" He gently turned her head so she could see the other woman standing behind her. "She was like you once, but now she's happy here, aren't you Deniz?" He eyed her, the subtle warning he implanted in his last few words not lost on the young woman. "Oh yes Herr Rapportführer. Very happy." The smile on her face appeared genuine to the girl, but the three officers recognized it as forced.

Turning the girls head back to face him, he then let go and returned to standing. "Would you like to have the job? You would be just perfect." Without any hesitation, the girl shook her head rapidly up and down. Anything would be better than being in the camp where the guards eyed her and her other friends lecherously. And the girl did seem happy and well taken care of. "Yes sir, I would like that very much!" she chirped excitedly, her German heavily accented.

With a smile, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. "Very good. All we need to do now, if you will come with me is get a contract drawn up and discuss your…conditions." Had the poor girl not been overwhelmed in excitement, she would have not missed the implications woven into that statement and the dark smirk that alighted to his lips. Without another word, he led her along out the door held open for him by Deniz and they disappeared from view when the door was shut again.

Once the door had shut, Bakura grinned and shook his head in amazement. "How does that jackass do it? One minute we have a whiny bitch and the next he shuts her up with a single sentence…" He stood up and joined akefia in front of the remaining kids. Akefia shrugged. "I have no clue, but remind me to thank him later. I can't stand it when they cry…" He grumbled the last part, his headache starting to subside. "And I still don't understand his sympathy towards gypsies… or why he wanted this one. It's not like he doesn't ever get a chance to fuck one."

An annoyed sigh came from the door. "I'm standing right here you know." Bakura growled and glared at her. "Did I ask your opinion?" akefia rolled his eyes and ignored their banter. Bakura glared a little longer before returning his attention back to his Kommandant.

"Now, what shall we do with the remaining vermin?" Both their gazes fell on the two boys, who backed up a step. Bakura considered the two for a moment before his eyes fell on the boy with the pink status bar and his mouth twisted into a leer. "I think I'll take that one. His status aside, I have been looking for someone to practice a new skill on…" Grabbing the boy by the upper arm and replacing the knife back inside his coat, he proceeded to drag the panicking boy to the door and was pissed when instead of opening the door like she did for Marik, Deniz just stood there.

"Open the damn door bitch." He snarled, not in the mood for her being ignorant of him. When she didn't move to open the door, he was about ready to pull out the knife again and take out his anger like he wanted to, but Akefia's harsh command for her to open the door eliminated the need, for she complied. Giving her a smug look, he dragged the young boy out and instead of proceeding down the hallway like Marik, he made a sharp left to head down a different hallway. This left only the last boy, Akefia, and Deniz.

"So, I guess you my entertainment for the night." Turning and walking back to the couch, he removed his coat and shirt, not wanting to get them stained. Without turning to look back, he dismissed Deniz. "You can leave now Deniz." With a slight bow, she turned and proceeded to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "I'm guessing you will want this place cleaned in the morning Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes. And the basement. You know Bakura and the mess he leaves. Now go" nodding, she stepped out and shut the door behind her. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned back to the boy, a sadistic smirking spreading across his face. "So, little Jew rat..." he hissed as he slunk towards the boy, his own SS knife in his hand, "let's find out how long it takes you to die."

That night, the tell-tale screams informed the other prisoners that another unlucky group had discovered why the three men were called the Demons of Buchenwald.

Okay. so far, so good. I will try and update soon. Thanks for bothering to read this and please, leave a review. They help me find the motivation to write!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG. Hell just froze over. I made a second chaptar for one of my stories...

anyway, I would like to point out that in here, there is what some people will say is pedophillia, cause Marik is 28 and the girl is only 16. Please please **PLEASE** do not think I support such a thing! Neither do I support rape.

Marik:(covers her mouth) shhh...don't give anything away...

Authoress:(removes his hand) Whoops, sorry! anyway, please enjoy this chaptar. and once again thanks for reading!

Before we go on, i would like to thank **DarthMudkip** for being the first reviewer! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. and once again, thanks **Kitty** for the inspiration and assistance!

The moonlight shone through the large window that looked out over the darkened camp. The beams of light were cast upon the floor, illuminating the gruesome sight of blood puddles and trails. And, in a corner of the room, a mass that was once a living being was mangled and bloodied beyond recognition. He had really out done himself this time.

Sitting in the shadows not too far from the body, Akefia's face was briefly illuminated by the spark from his lighter as he lit up a cigarette. They, along with alcohol, helped him relax after these torturing sessions. He took a deep drag, and then exhaled, watching the smoke dance around briefly before disappearing.

In truth, the only pleasure he found in life now came from killing. True, he did enjoy the lavish parties that he both hosted and attended to a small degree and a soft body to have in bed beneath him was another small comfort, but nothing was more rewarding then the dying screams of a human being. This morbid need for blood and death was, after all, what propelled him through the ranks to what he was now.

But, deep somewhere in a corner of the heart he had long forgotten, emptiness was growing like a cancerous infection. Each time he killed, tortured, or maimed an innocent prisoner, a little pang of regret, though small, throbbed and he found himself beginning to enjoy it less. This scared the hell out of him.

He had always been this cruel and uncaring, never compassionate and kind. His hand cureled into a fist and he took another puff. HE hadn't been compassionate, after all. He left him and mother to fend for themselves and eventually IT came, demanding its money with its beady little eyes and lopsided smile. No, compassion was something he was never shown and never would show. Or so he thought.

"God-damn little rats" He hissed to the darkness around him. Leaning back into the chair he occupied, he let his eyes wander around the room, admiring his handiwork and smirking internally at the amount of work that would be required to clean the place up. Someone would have their work cut out for them tomorrow…

He grimaced and placed his free hand over his heart. There it was, that pang. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised that it happened. After all, it was such a pang that allowed the person in question to be there. This was another piece of the puzzle he couldn't fathom. He still wasn't sure what entirely he was thinking that night six months ago, but obviously he was starting to change. A smirk alighted to his face at the thought of him changing for the better. Nothing could change him from the demon he had made himself to be.

He sat there in the darkness a few moments longer before extinguishing the cigarette and rising out of the chair, strolling back to the couch to retrieve his shirt and jacket. Upon picking up the shirt, he scowled at seeing a streak of blood, already starting to dry, on the otherwise crisp white shirt. This was the whole reason he didn't wear his coat and shirt when he was playing with his victims, and still it happened. Sighing in frustration, he tossed the shirt on the floor, watching as it came to rest in a pool of blood which now soaked and stained it completely red. Guess he'd have to buy another new shirt. Which would probably piss off a certain Reich Economic officer to no end, but he really didn't care. It wasn't his fault exterminating these vermin was so expensive or messy.

Slinging the coat over his shoulder, being sure not to let it touch the drying blood on his skin, he spared one last glance at the mangled body in the corner before exiting the room, heading to his upstairs bedroom for a well needed bath. He had a new shipment coming in tomorrow and he wanted to be wide awake to see what new victims there were.

Morning came all too quickly. While the prisoners were just beginning to wake up and rub the tiredness from their eyes, the bright sun shone into the window of the second floor bedroom of one Marik Boehm, who had been lying awake for some time staring at the ceiling. He really didn't want to get up and go do that damned daily roll call. It's not like any of the prisoners has escaped or disappeared. He smirked. Or had they? While he knew the fate of one of the children, the other two he could only guess about. The rustling of sheets and the feeling of something small and warm curling against him made said smirk grow wider and he absentmindedly let one hand slink under the covers and come to wrap around the naked body next to him.

It had been quite some time since he had taken such a young girl and a virgin at that, but after the initial pain he caused, during which he put on his charming side and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down, it had been wonderful to play with and explore the untouched body. He enjoyed being a virgin's first and considering how willing the Roma had been, it almost made him regret what he had to do next. For, while she had pleased him, they really didn't need another maid. His little katzchen did a fine enough job on her own.

He let the girl stay snuggled next to him a few more minutes, the removed his arm and left the bed, moving to the large dresser nearby, opening the top drawer and rummaging through it for a clean pair of boxers.

Annika was happy. Sure, it had hurt like hell, but after the initial shock, it had felt so good. She knew it was a sin in the back of her mind, but the Rapportführer was so good looking and so gentle with her, she had forgotten all about the idea. And it got her a job here, so she couldn't complain. It felt nice to lie there next to his strong toned body and to snuggle into his warmth, so it was a shock to suddenly feel said warmth leave. Slowly opening her eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight, she was surprised to see that he was half dressed and was buttoning up a black long sleeve shirt.

"Ummm… G-good morning Herr Rapportführer." She managed to stutter out, not quite sure what was going on. He finished buttoning the shirt, then turned his attention to her, adopting the same misleading smile from that night. "Good morning little one. Did you sleep well?" she nodded in response and sat up on the bed, feeling immediately at ease from his tone of voice. "Yes, very much sir"

"Good" He returned to the bedside and patted her on the head, smirking at the happy, naïve smile she flashed at him. "Now, I need you to get dressed, go downstairs and find the lady you saw last night. She will take you to one of the officers who will escort you back to you barrack okay?" It was like she had hit a brick wall.

She looked up at him eyes wide."Bu-but I thought…I thought you said I'd be a new maid!" she cried, the fear evident in her voice. He shook his head, then moved away, heading for the wardrobe that held his coats. "Well, you see my little naïve gypsy, that was a lie, and you so willingly believed it. It's kind of cute." He opened the wardrobes door and pulled out his coat, slipping it on.

"W-what? I…" Her eyes soon filled with tears and they begin to run down her face and plop onto the comforter pooled around her. This was met with the cock of a gun and she looked up to see that the barrel of a P38 9mm pistol aimed at her, his gentle smile gone and replaced with a dark smirk. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have been more than kind to you and even now I am telling you a second time to get out instead of shooting you." He lowered the gun only slightly, aiming for her heart now instead of her head.

Seeing that he was serious, she meekly crawled out of the bed, tears still running down her face as she began to dress, feeling cheap and used. And it didn't help any that he stood there watching. When she had finished dressing back into her ragged clothes, he jerked his head to the door. Dejectedly, she shuffled to the door, her spirit broken. Before she left, she heard him call her name. turning her head back to look at him standing there, intimidating in his uniform and the smirk still plastered to his lips, he said with all maliciousness, Good bye little one. Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about this, you will be slaughtered. Have a nice day." She squeezed her eyes shut and ran down the hallway, a malicious cackle following her. Yep, it was going to be a good day.

Akefia stumbled out of bed and got dressed, still groggy and half asleep. His mind had been particularly overactive that night, causing him to dream of his mother. He couldn't fathom why and as such he shoved the thought out of his mind as he made his way downstairs and into the dining room. It was the same almost every morning: He was the last one to get up while Marik was the first. By the time he would walk into the dining room, his morning cup of coffee and his usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, and sausages was laid out for him, along with his newspaper. Marik would be sitting in the chair that got him the best view of the kitchen and, by consequence, the maid. Bakura would be closest to the chair where he himself sat, usually fiddling with his knife or pursuing his own newspaper.

This morning was no different. Upon opening the door, there were his companions in their usual positions. The only difference was besides his newspaper, there was a stack of official looking papers, which he came to recognize as the transfer papers indicating what type of prisoners would be arriving today, compliments of Marik. He pulled out his chair and sat down, taking a swig of his coffee. "Morning boys"

"Morning" was their simultaneous reply. "Rough night?' Bakura added, shoving a piece of sausage down his throat. Akefia smiled and picked up the papers in one hand while holding a fork in the other. "Like you wouldn't know. It was hard to tell sometimes which screams were my boys and which ones were yours".

Bakura grinned, and then cut another piece of sausage, chewing it savagely before swallowing. "What about you Marik?" No reply. He groaned in disgust, and turned to look at the other man, who was staring straight ahead, resting his head on his propped hand. No explanation was needed. The other two knew what he was staring at.

"For God's sake Marik, is that all you think about? I mean Jesus you haven't been out of bed long and already you want to go back. It's disgusting". This got his attention.

"Oh shut up Bakura. Just because you don't enjoy women doesn't mean I can't." He replied, taking his elbow off the table and going back to eating, ignoring Bakura's glare. "I really couldn't give a fuck if you enjoy women, but you could have one of those actual good German girls that come here for our parties. Why do you always go back to her? You practically have an entire harem of Aryan girls begging to be your wife and still you bed her." He shot back.

Akefia only half listened to the now angry bickering of the two as he poured over the lists of prisoners arriving today and took sips from his coffee. After a few minutes, he was about half done with reading the list when a steak knife went whizzing past his head and he looked up from the paper to see Bakura with his knife out and Marik grabbing for his own. "Really you two? It's too early for this. And don't you have a roll call to conduct Marik?" He chastised. A sullen "Yes" was his reply. Bakura returned to his seat and so did Marik, who began to finish his breakfast in a hurry.

Seeing as his point was proven, Akefia lifted his mug to his lips and was disappointed to find his coffee was gone. Setting the mug down, he called "Coffee", which was answered with the appearance of Deniz from the kitchen with the pot of coffee. Silently, she refilled his mug, ignoring Marik's leer and Bakura's glare, and headed back for the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "Herr Kommandant, thought you might like to know: Herr Kaiba called early this morning."

The Reich officers name caught his attention and he looked up from the page again. "Did he say what he wanted?" Great. Whatever the uptight bastard wanted could not be good news for him.

"Yes. He asked if you were up yet and I told him no. He then said to tell you that you better be, and I quote, damn sure to be out of bed or I'll drag his ass out of bed. Or something to that effect. Apparently, you are overspending the budget and he wants to meet with you to discuss this sometime this evening." He groaned and messaged his temple. Yep, this was not good news.

"Fuck… Alright. Thank you Deniz, you may leave now." She was about leave when another voice spoke up. "Oh Mein Katzchen… I need more coffee too." She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Luckily, she was saved from having to do such by the Kommandant. "No you don't Marik. Now get your ass outside and do your job. Now!" Akefia's tone of voice was enough to convince Marik not to pester her anymore and he quickly left. If there's one thing you should never do, it's to piss off the already pissed Kommandant.

Once he was gone from the room and Deniz had returned to the kitchen with his dirty dishes for washing, Akefia let out a long sigh. "Some days I want to strangle him." Bakura nodded in agreement. They sat there a little while longer before Akefia stood up and adjusted his coat and hat.

"The new shipment will be arriving in an hour. I expect to see you there Bakura." He commanded, grabbing the list and stuffing it into his inner coat pocket. "I will." Satisfied with the commander's reply, he departed the dining room and made his way out the front door and down to the tracks where the train would be arriving.

Just another day in hell.

Yay! And yep, Kaiba I could totally see being a Reich Economic Officer. Lol.

and katzchen means kitten in German. At least, thats what Google translate tells me. and Mein means my. Please review! (claps enthusiastically)

oh, and if anybody sees spelling mistakes let me know because I get a little picky about it and I do not always catch them in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Time for the third chapter! I'm really on a roll here!

Anyway, I was wondering: If anybody who reads this fic has an amazing drawing talent and would feel kind and compelled enough too (as well as having the time too) draw some scenes from my fic. I have a few I would really like to see done, but for the most part it would be up to you. I would love to do them myself, but my drawing skills are not as good as my writing skills.

On that note, please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.

The prisoners were assembled on the Appellplatz for the daily role call before being sent with their assigned work details to their daily tasks. On one side of the Appellplatz the women were assembled and on the other were the men. Marik and the Blockfurhers calling out the names from their lists stood in the middle while the grunt SS soldiers stood at spaced intervals, keeping the prisoners a good thirty feet away on all sides. Not that the prisoners would, or could, try anything.

A ways back into the rows of a male prisoners, a young boy with long white hair and pale skin stood shifting back and forth, impatient and wishing they would be done already. It's not like he liked doing work, but it was better than just standing here.

Ryou, being a generally optimistic person, found that despite the hardships of the camp, it really wasn't that bad. At least to him. He figured, and had seen that for the most part, if you kept quiet, did what they told you too, and kept your head down, it wasn't a painful life. Sure, he missed his sister and mother terribly. He still wasn't sure where they had gone when they had arrived at the camp two years ago, but he was sure wherever they were, they were trying to do the best they could. Anytime he asked his father about it, he just smiled sadly and patted him on the head, saying that they would probably see then again soon.

He sighed and tried to focus on the roll call, but found his mind wandering and he elbowed the boy next to him. "Hey Yugi, do you ever think we are going to get to work?" The boy next to him turned and smiled. "Who knows Ryou?" his smile then lessened, his red-purple eyes becoming half-lidded and he looked down. "Right now, to be honest, I'm a little more worried about something else. I heard the guards talking and apparently…a new shipment is coming in…"

Ryou didn't need to ask why such a thing would worry him. Often when a new shipment came in, the numbers of prisoners had to be "reduced" in order to accommodate the new prisoners. And often, most of those sent away were Jews. This worried the young boy, for both he and his older brother were of the Jewish faith. A loud train whistle confirmed this and Yugi visibly jumped. Realizing the distress was really weighing on his friend, he put a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to look up. "Don't worry too much Yugi. You guys have survived the last four."

This made his friend smile. "Thanks Ryou. I needed to hear that." A shushing noise broke their tender moment and they both looked at Yami, Yugi's older brother, who had turned back to face them and was holding a finger to his lips. "Keep it down you too. You know they like silence when they do this." Yugi smiled apologetically. "Sorry big brother." His brother nodded in acceptance of the apology and returned to looking forward.

Going back to their earlier positions of staring straight ahead, Ryou was pleased when they finally called the last name and they were given the all clear to go to work. Smiling, he and Yugi fell into line for their work group. As they were reaching a more thinned out are, he turned his head and was shocked to see that not too far away stood the Rapportführer, who had been joined by the Wachbattalion commander, whom everyone said he looked just like, and they were both in deep conversation with a third man.

Ryou's eye grew as big as dinner plates. It was the Kommandant. He himself had never seen the man, but everyone else who had and were compliant enough to describe him willingly to Ryou said he was a demon in the flesh. He was quite intimidating and the scar over his right eye sure added to that image. It was at that precise moment that all three happened to look his way and catch his eye. While he was already pale, Ryou felt any and all color he had drain from his face. Prisoners were not supposed to look the superior officers in the eye, and he had now just looked all three in the eye. Trembling, he was only broken from his frozen position when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him along. "Come on Ryou, were lagging behind!" Yugi chirped. Shaking his head, Ryou followed quickly after him, hoping that they would lose sight of him in the crowd. Or else he was a dead man.

The three watched as the white haired boy disappeared into the crowd. Bakura was the first to break the silence. "So, that's my doppelganger I have been hearing about. The resemblance is uncanny." He turned to Marik, raising his eyebrow questiongly. "What's his name?" Marik scoffed and crossed his arms, cocking his head in an annoyed manner.

"How the hell should I know? I don't pay attention to the names called out." Getting a look from Akefia, that clearly said "Well-you-better-fucking-find out" he sighed and called over one of the Blockfurhers. "Blockfurher, there's a young boy in your barrack who looks like Bakura here. Is this true?" The man nodded sharply and began flipping through the list he was holding. "Jawhol, Herr Rapportführer. This is him." He stopped on one of the pages and gave it to Marik, pointing at a name in about the middle of the page. Marik took it and read it before handing it to Bakura and Akefia to see. Bakura grinned before handing it to Akefia. "Ryou? Huh. Interesting first name for a Pole."

Akefia nodded in agreement before handing the list back to Marik who shoved it into the officer's hand and told him to scram. They then all headed for the tracks where the shipment train was waiting for them. "So, I was thinking maybe I could get better acquainted with my doppelganger, eh Kommandant?" Bakura said eagerly, the deadly shine in his eyes not hard to miss. Akefia thought for a moment, taking his time and letting Bakura get all worked up. After about a minute, he replied "I cannot see why not. It's not like he's a Jew or anything. We will have him brought tonight." Looking at Bakura's face, one couldn't help comparing him to a happy child at Christmas, albeit this child was a twenty-eight year old cold blooded Nazi with a fetish for blood and knives.

They reached the platform, where prisoners were now hustling about preparing the ramps for the cars. Boredly, Akefia took a seat at a nearby chair that had been put there for him while Marik and Bakura each stood at his side. "Let's get this over with."

The atmosphere inside the car was one of panic and anxiety. All about him people were milling about nervously and whispering in languages. He caught a few phrases he could understand, but for the most part he either didn't understand the language or tuned it out.

Malik Ishtar was his name. He, along with most of the other men in the car, were Gypsies being transferred from a holding facility somewhere in Poland here to Buchenwald. An event that was long feared by the Gypsies who had been in the camp longer then he, his brother, and his sister. "It's run by the devil incarnate, they say." He once heard an elderly woman say. "Yes and his henchmen are no laughing matter either. Demons in the flesh!" Replied a man. Malik had listened, but really paid no mind to it. Now, he wished he had kept listening instead of leaving to get some sleep.

Malik felt someone move beside him and looked up, happy to see it was his older brother Odion. While Odion was, in truth, only his half-brother, he was still treated like one of the family. The man was an island of calm in the sea of panic around him and it comforted Malik to know that, while his sister had been placed into a different car, he still had him.

"_**Brother, when can we get out of here? I don't like this crowd**_." He complained, speaking in his native Egyptian instead of German, which he was still trying to master. He could speak a few basic phrases, along with some more complicated ones and understood what the soldiers were saying most of the time, but, true to his roots, he preferred his native language and knew it pissed of the guards when he spoke it. Odion smiled weakly and patted his brother on the head. "_**Soon I think. I heard shouting from the soldiers outside that the ramps were in place. But Malik, promise me something: Please behave**_." Malik huffed and scowled. "I don't see why I have too. Why should we let them run our lives?"

Odion shook his head and groaned mentally. While his brother was a good kid, he had a terrible stubborn streak and hated being told what to do. This had gotten him into quite a bit of trouble at the holding camp and he had a good number of whip scars on his back to prove it. "_**Please Malik. Try to not anger them on the first day**_."

Malik sighed resignly and nodded. "Only because you ask me big brother. I won't misbehave today. But I cannot promise anything in the future." Odion was about to chastise his brother when the huge doors rolled open and they were being called out. Wasting no time, Malik jostled his way into the line to get out, Odion falling in behind him.

Stepping down the ramp and onto the concrete platform, the two boys were instantly amazed by the hustle and bustle going on about them as current prisoners were helping the new ones down and the guards were directing people to these tables where others guards sat reading through lists and checking people off. He and his brother were shoved in the direction of the nearest table.

While standing in line waiting to be checked in, Malik took a good look around before his eyes came to rest on a group of people that were a few feet behind the tables. By the look of their pristine uniforms and the identification badges, they were the three he had heard about. Malik scoffed internally. They didn't look that tough, nor did they look like they should be one of the "Master Race". Two of them were just as dark as he was and the third was so pale, like the phenomena he had experienced called snow. He wasn't the only one who had seen them apparently, for all around him he heard the nervous twittering's of his fellow passengers.

"Next!" called out the solider working the table in front of him and Malik stepped forward with the line. He was distracted when he heard some arguing and looked over at the table next to him.

"I asked for you name, boy. Not this Gypsy shit language you speak!" The man yelled at the young boy in front of him. Malik recognized the boy. His name was Karim and, like himself, was a Roma from Egypt. However, unlike Malik, Karim and his family had just arrived in Germany and new nothing of the language. When the boy tried meekly to ask him what he wanted in Egyptian, but failed, the officer pulled out his pistol and took aim at the boy's head, which caused the whole line behind Karim to panic and start backing away.

Rolling his eyes, Malik stepped out of line and walked over, ignoring his brother's pleas to not get involved, and said in clear German to the man "He doesn't understand what you're saying sir." The solider blinked, and then growled. "What?"

"I said He doesn't understand what you saying and nor can he speak German sir. Jeez. Do they pick you guys to be grunts because nothing but orders can pass through your thick skull?" The solider grew enraged and aimed at Malik. "Why I outta…" He wasn't able to continue the sentence, for a voice interrupted him. "May I ask what the hell is the problem here?" Standing behind the solider was the blonde haired superior officer, who, Malik realized with a sudden shock that the man looked just like him, except for a few minor differences. "Rapportführer, this boy is being difficult and then this other one had the gall to come over and insult me." He jerked the end of the barrel at Malik indicating he was being the antagonizer. The Rapportführer took one look at him, the grinned. "Well, this is interesting. It's almost like looking in the mirror. Now, tell me kid, what seems to be the trouble here?" He asked, moving around the officer and standing directly in front of Malik. Without any hesitation, Malik replied "You see Herr Rapportführer, the boy here…" he pointed at Karim, who suddenly flinched at having the superior officer look his way "is an Egyptian Roma like me, but he does not know or speak any German. And seeing as your officer is too dumb to realize that fact, I felt I needed to step in and enlighten him to the fact." He could feel the officer glaring at him. The superior stayed silent for a moment, then chuckled softly.

"I see little Roma" he laughed again then turned to Karim and began speaking in Egyptian to him, much to Malik's surprise. "_**I apologize for that. May I please have your name?**_" Wide eyed, Karim gave him his name. The superior officer smiled and said "_**Thank you Karim. You may go.**_" This sent the boy scurrying away and left all the other's behind him in the line wide-eyed in disbelief. Satisfied, the man began walking back to where the other two sat, but stopped about halfway and returned back to Malik. "And what is your name, boy?"

"Malik Ishtar." He pondered it for a moment, then grinned. "Malik…Well, I'm sure we shall see each other again soon, little Roma. Back to your line." And with that, he returned to standing by his companions and Malik returned to his place in the line. The whole time as he waited, then gave his name and was sent on to the barracks, he could swear he felt the Rapportführer's violet eyes were watching him the whole time.

Akefia had watched the scene in front of him with mild interest. When they had finished up with the transfer process and he and Marik were making their way back to the villa, for Bakura had gone on to his duties, he brought it up with his second.

"Seems like Bakura isn't the only one with a doppelganger now, eh Marik?" He asked casually, watching the work details rush around the two of them, all attending to their assigned duties. Marik smirked darkly. "Seems like it. This one's got spunk. I like it." He licked his lips and stared ahead. It wasn't hard to tell where his thoughts were going. Akefia shook his head. "Now now Marik. He's only just got here. Let him run free for a little while before you break him."

They reached the stairs and began to climb them, chatting idly as they did. When they reached the top, neither of them were surprised to see a man in a white trench coat and white officer's cap standing at the door way talking angrily at Deniz, who had just her head out the door and looked utterly apathetic.

"Herr Kaiba, if you wish to stop talking my ear off for five seconds and turn around, he just got back." She stated, catching Akefia and Marik's eyes. Whipping about to face the two, Akefia was met with the sight of one livid Reich Economic officer Seto Kaiba. "Well it's about damn time Touzoku! I have another meeting in Berlin in five hours, so get a move on!" Without asking, he picked up his briefcase and stormed past Deniz into the house. Groaning, Akefia filed in after him and Marik followed. Deniz shut the door and followed the two.

"How long has he been standing there?" Akefia asked her. "Twenty minutes or so Herr Kommandant. I set out some red wine and two glasses in the drawing room, which is clean. Took long enough though. Bloodstains are a bear." She muttered the last part under her breath. In a rare moment, Akefia silently thanked anyone who was listening for the Roma girl and headed for the drawing room to meet with the cranky officer and, more importantly, for the red wine that was going to get him through what he was sure was going to be a long meeting.

So, thought I would just say that while I want to include as much drama and angst as I can, I also wanted to have a little humor in here too.

Poor Akefia. He's gonna get and earful from Kaiba.

Akefia: Your telling me. Thank god for alchohl...

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I usually am not desperate for reviews, but I love feedback and I want to know if the hard work I'm putting into this is paying off.

Also, a note to **KitsuneKittis** (if you read this), don't read the next chapter... Trust me on this...But everyone else should! (smiles and nods)

Marik: Yeah. I'm finally going to get so-

(covers his mouth with her hand) Don't give it away silly!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! finally gotten around to finishing this. sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end. I really just needded to force myself to write. And i plan on writing a one shot for the scene between Deniz and Marik. I didn't include it here just because I know for a fact that some people who read my story do not like ocs. Keep a look out for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own the pics that inspired this fic. They belong to** KitsuneKittis.**

When Akefia had disappeared from view, Deniz sighed deeply and made her way back to the kitchen, completely unaware that a certain someone was following her until she became aware of the booted footsteps following her. Sighing internally, she stopped and turned to face Marik. "Is there something I can do for you Herr Rapportführer?" Marik's smirk made her shiver a bit, but she acted cool. She had learned in dealing with the man to not show a weakness he could exploit for his sexual purposes.

He came to a stop just a few inches from her, which forced her to have to look up at him. This invasion of her space made her unconsciously back up, damn her luck, into a wall. He followed her movements and bent slightly so that his face was mere inches from hers. "Actually, mein katzchen, there is something you can do for me…" He whispered, his hot breath fanning over her face. He moved only a fraction of an inch closer, moving his mouth to rest beside her ear, blowing softly into it, which caused her to tremble slightly. "I require a snack. Wine and cheese in fact, and some crackers and sausage. Make it for me?"

A wave of relief swept over her as he moved away and stood waiting for her to fulfill his request. "Of course, Herr Rapportführer. Right away." As quickly as she could, she made her way to and into the kitchen, him following behind her and taking a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen, which was normally where she ate her meals. She disappeared through another door in the kitchen that led to the basement slash cellar, reappearing a moment later with some white wine, a block of cheese and a sausage roll. She began cutting the sausage as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes boring into her back.

"Did you get the girl back to where she belongs?" She felt like someone had painful squeezed her chest, her slicing slowing as the memories of the morning came flooding back. It had caused a pang in her chest, like it always did, to see the young girl come staggering down the stairs, her eyes red from crying, and run to her, burying her face into her dress. She had seen others end up like this, but for some reason this girl really hit a chord. Instead of just sending them on like she usually did, she had taken the girl back into here, got her a glass of water, and tried to soothe her. It was plainly obvious that this had been the poor girl's first and her emotions were on overdrive. Only after getting the girl to come out of her hysterical state and telling her everything would be okay, a subtle white lie, that she had been able to send her on to one of the officers to be taken back to the barracks. "Yes Herr Rapportführer. She has been returned."

"Good." The silence returned, weighing heavily on her. She returned to slicing the sausage, switching to cheese when she had finished, but her mind was going elsewhere. "You didn't have to be so hard on the girl sir. She…she was young. And inexperienced…" A chuckle erupted from behind her, filled with mirth and unconcern. "And I should care? It was her misfortune to be chosen to be brought here for me and my delight to break her. They are only prisoners after all Deniz… a fact you should keep in mind. They are all expendable, including you." She didn't reply, finishing with the cheese. Still keeping her back to him as not to have to face the cold violet orbs that watched her, she grabbed a plate from the overhead cabinet and then went and retrieved a glass from another cabinet. She had uncorked the wine and begun pouring when he spoke up again. "So, why does this concern you? You have seen others like the girl…" Silence, then "Is it because she reminded you of yourself not so long ago?" She tensed his prediction right on the mark.

She set the bottle down, having filled the glass, and stood there, head bent down to keep him from seeing the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. It may have only been nine months since she had first arrived at the camp, but she could remember with scary accuracy the hell that had been her first three months there. The first two months hadn't been too bad, but then she was moved from being a laborer to the camp's brothel. She remembered the first night, how much it had hurt to have her innocence stolen away by a particularly vicious officer. For the next month, every night she had been forced to lay with any officer that wanted her. She had kept it together, trying to be strong. But that night, it had been six months already? How fast time flies, when she was told that the Kommandant had asked for her, she had almost fainted. His reputation was not a good one and when she had been taken into the drawing room, along with two young boys who were destined for Bakura and Marik, she had wanted to die…

_Akefia smirked at the young woman in front of him. "So, this is the gypsy whore I have heard about? It is strange to see one of your kind with such traits, don't you agree Marik?" The man nodded, observing her with interest. He could almost see the girl's fear rolling off in waves as both he and Marik scrutinized every inch of her. Bakura however, looked away uninterestedly, instead training his eyes on the two boys who stood next to her. He rose from his position on the chair and mad his way over to the boys, grabbing one by the arm. "I'm going to bed, you two can play with the whore all you want… but I get this one." With that, both he and the boy he was dragging disappeared out the door._

_After a few minutes, Marik took his allotted boy, albeit reluctantly, and departed as well. When the door had shut behind him, Akefia rose and mad his way over to her, his grin still plastered to his face. "Well, little Roma slut, let's see how well you…" He stopped mid-sentence when the girl fell to a kneeling position, her hands covering her face as her body began to shake with what he understood to be sobs. He growled and stopped over her, looking down with disgust. "Quit your crying. Your tears won't move me." Her hands moved away from her face and came to rest on the floor beside her. "I-I know…Herr Kommandant. I-I know that y-you will still…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "But… please…" she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears, "please don't kill me…I want to live. I…I don't have anyone else…or anything left…please."_

_Akefia, while he showed no outward emotion, felt a strong mix of pity, understanding, and guilt. That chest pang again… And that memory of her… He stood there a few more minutes, looking down at the pathetic creature at his feet, before kneeling down on one knee and grasping her chin in his hand. "Alright… I won't kill you. But I expect my breakfast by eight tomorrow morning." Confusion flashed in her eyes as he returned to standing and opened the door, calling Marik to come back so they could trade._

Ever since that night, she had been their maid. Akefia had kept his promise and as long as she did what any of the three, with the occasional disregard for Bakura, she remained alive. But, even here, she still felt the pain and loss of being forced to live to serve.

Feeling the tears begin to threaten to burst, she grabbed the glass and the plate and set them down in front of Marik. "Is there anything else I can get you Herr Rapportführer?" He picked up the glass, swirled the liquid around, then took a sip and set it back down, looking up at her. "You can answer my question. Did she remind you of yourself?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. Too much." She moved back and gathered up the sausage and cheese, leaving the wine for later consumption, and moved back down into the cellar. Once she had put the items back in there proper place, she let the tears spill from her eyes, as she often did when she came down here. Better do it where they cannot see it. After a minute or two, she used the edge of her apron to wipe away the tears and made her way back up the stairs. Marik was no longer there and most of the cheese and sausage was gone, along with the wine.

Sighing, she moved forward to clear the table, but found her progress halted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. "That's interesting, mein katzchen, for I too thought of you when I saw her. You were sad and confused that night…" His voice whispered in her ear, but it was his tongue running along of the shell of her ear that made her shudder in anticipation. "But I comforted you my dear. I was gentle." One of his hands ran down over her hip and down as far as it would go on her thigh while the other slithered up and cupped one of her breasts through the dress. He licked from her ear down her neck, then began nipping at the exposed flesh, eliciting a soft mewl from her. He smirked, whispering again. "I'm still hungry katzchen, but…" He let go completely and spun her around, pushing her against the wall between the table and the cellar door. "This hunger is filled not by food and drink, but by flesh." With that, he smothered her lips with his own, the age old dance of lust beginning anew.

A short walk from the camp, inside the enamelware factory that was staffed by prisoners, Ryou was busy dipping bowls into an enamel solution, then setting them to dry. It was a fairly easy job, which gave him time to think about life and other things. He often liked to reminisce about his life before the camp, as well as think of happy occasions. It kept the hardness of the camp affecting him too much. He turned the current bowl he had on the tongs, shaking it to remove the excess solution, then placed it on the nearby drying rack, pausing to shoot a smile at Yugi, who was operating the nearby metal press that made the soup pots, which was returned briefly before they had to return to work, lest the guards catch them slacking.

He was always grateful for his companion and, while other people looked down on the Jews, he loved to be with his friend. They had met in the ghetto in Krakow when both their families had been forced to live there. They had even moved into the same small room together and were always seen running and playing together. Even at the camp, once their duties were done, the three boys were never far from each other, sleeping on the same bunk at night. They all shared special connection and would look after each other.

Which is why Ryou had begun to worry. About two hours ago, a guard had come up to Yami and took him with him out of the factory. While others had begun to whisper that the poor boy had been killed, Ryou had tried to keep hope for himself and Yugi that the older boy was alive.

A loud whistle signaled that the work shift was over. Happily, Ryou replaced the tongs and rushed off, finding Yugi already in the line to leave. "Hey Yugi! I guess we get to go back and hang out now huh?" The other boy merely nodded a forced smile on his face as he looked around nervously. "Yeah. Hey, did you see Yami come back at all? I'm worried for him." Ryou placed a hand on his friends shoulder as they walked out the factory's huge doors and followed the path back through the camps gates. "I'm sure he's fine Yugi." Sharing a knowing smile, both boys were relieved once they had entered their barrack.

They were both unsurprised to see a few new additions to their barrack, but one boy in particular caught their eye. If they hadn't known better, they would have sworn it was the Rapportführer sitting on the bunk below their usual one. He looked exactly like him, albeit his hair hung down. "He must be one of the new prisoners we heard about." Yugi said. Ryou nodded in agreement. "Let's go say high. He looks like a nice person." With that both boys strolled over, smiling casually. The other boy looked up, looking at them questiongly. Ryou stuck his hand out. "Hi. My name's Ryou! Welcome to our barrack." The other boy looked at his hand, and then back at him, almost seeming to analyze his intentions, then returned the gesture shaking his hand. "My name's Malik. Nice to meet you Ryou." Letting go, Ryou sat down next to him and Yugi on his other side. "Thanks! This is Yugi. He's my best friend ever." He looked at Malik's arm. "Oh, you're a Roma? That's cool! I'm Polish and Yugi here is a Jew, but we don't have any problem with Roma! So, where'd you come from? Do you have any family?"

Malik blinked, not expecting to be so warmly welcomed by someone from another ethnicity. "Ummm. Well. My family and I just moved here five years ago from Egypt. Despite that, my German isn't great. I-"He was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. "Sorry. Hasn't had anything to eat in a while." Laughing, Ryou replied "It's okay! Dinner will be served soon. Let's go get in line and then you can tell us all about yourself!"

All three boys got up and headed for the forming line for food nearby. Malik was grinning from ear to ear. While he wasn't looking forward to having to be a slave for these people, he was sure now that maybe he could have some friends here as well. Something he had not had in a long time.

Again, sorry for the shortness and the rushedness. I had to kinda force write and plus I have yet another fanfic I wish to write... I really need to stop getting so many ideas... and i was busy over this past weekend.

**REVIEW!** Please?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time. I have been kinda busy with school and with my new DA account. I honestly was going to write more for this chapter but nothing was coming to mind so I thought I would at least update with what I had. And I really need to do homework, so I'm cutting my opening rant short. For those who read Just another Body, that is next on my update list._

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.**

The soft twilight colors splashed across Marik's room as he lay on his side, resting his head in one hand while the other lay across Deniz's body, gently stroking her back with his fingers. Such a curiosity the little Roma was. Her blonde hair and blue eyes, being highly prized by the Nazi party, would have gotten her a string of suitors had she been an Aryan. And yet fate so unkindly made her a Roma. Had she been a pure German, he would have made her his wife. But, then again, he chuckled bitterly; he wasn't exactly the "pure" German himself.

It wasn't his fault. It was all mothers' fault his father told him. He hadn't been his biological father, but the man had raised him to be the ruthless and commanding person that had propelled him through the ranks. His father also burned deep into his brain the importance of a pure woman being his wife. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, boy. The only colors your wife should have." He said. Marik had taken it to heart, preferring to bed women with such qualities. However, even out of the beauties that he brought home from parties or came to the ones they hosted, he still had yet to find one he considered suitable to wed. Along with that fact, Marik was still unsure if he even wanted to marry. He preferred being able to have more than one female, and even male, in his bed.

He stayed there a little longer, enjoying the sight of watching her sleep, before letting out a deep sigh and forcibly tearing himself out of bed. True, he was going to go do his next favorite thing besides fucking, but the bed was so warm and it was only made warmer by her. He redressed, slipping back on his coat and boots, but left the hat. The waning sun splashed on his face, bathing his cheek in its warmth.

He bent down over the bed, running his lips and tongue along her ear, eliciting small mewls mixed with a whimper from her. "Rest a little longer, mein katzchen. But then you have to leave, okay?" a slight nod told him she had heard him and he grinned, kissing her cheek before righting himself and departing the room.

He made his way down the stairs and into the camp, heading towards a fairly large building on the far side of the camp. A sign that said hospital hung over the door, but this place was not where the prisoners went to get healed. Many often came here to die.

Upon pushing the door open, Marik was met with a satisfying scream. He smirked, heading past the main desk, the officer sitting there giving him an acknowledging nod. He strolled down the hallways, passing numerous rooms until he reached the one he knew well. Pushing down on the handle, he pulled it open, stepping inside. It was a fairly large room with a large table in the center and numerous machines and cabinets around the outside. There was a figure lying on the table and another standing over it.

He recognized the standing one by his unusually long sky blue hair. It was the chief medical officer Dartz Paradias, a colleague of Marik's who, like the others, enjoyed experimenting on the prisoners, though he never showed as much sadistic pleasure in it as the three of them did. The man turned to face him and half smiled in greeting. "I was wondering when you would get here Marik. You're usually never this late."

Closing the door, he returned the half smile and made his way over to the doctor, getting a better view of the prisoner lying on the cold hard table. He recognized the kid, a Jewish boy from Barrack D. He and his little brother looked exactly alike, but this one was much taller and had weird bolts of blonde hair in his star shaped hair-do. "Got caught up doing something."

"Ah. I guess the nighttime isn't enough then?" He replied half chuckling as Marik glared at him and crossed his arms with a huff. Dartz shook his head then cocked it and raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm only saying that you have gotten that reputation. I'm not judging you. Anyway, I would like to get started now. Iona is making my favorite dish tonight and Chris will be getting back from her first meeting." Grumbling, Marik stepped to his side and looked down with cold eyes at the boy, who stared up at them with a mixture of fear and defiance in his eyes. He grinned, liking the small bit of resistance in the kid's eyes. It always made them much more fun to break. "So doc, what's on the agenda for this boy?" Flipping through a clipboard he held in his hand, Dartz found what he was looking for and tapped the paper thoughtfully.

"Sulfonamide. I want to see how effective it is in treating wounds, but first we must create the wound, and then tie off the blood vessels." Smirking, Marik pulled out his knife. "Where do you want it?" The boy's eyes widened and he began to struggle against the bonds, but they held fast. Dartz circled the boy, and then ripped of the pants leg to have access to the thigh. "On the outer thigh if you don't mind. I'll go get the necessary equipment to tie of the vessels, the bacteria to insert into the wound, and some glass shavings to keep the wound aggravated. We'll have to comeback tomorrow to reapply the glass shards. Then we will apply the sulfonamide and see how well it kills the bacteria." He then turned and walked back to the door, stopping in its frame. "Oh, and don't get carried away please Marik. Don't want a repeat of yesterday's misfortune do we?" The two shared a knowing smile before Dartz disappeared out the door for the medical supplies.

Lithely turning back to the boy, Marik began running his hand up and down the boy's thigh, wanting to prolong the kid's suffering as much as he could. With a sick smile, he moved the knife so that its sharp point was just barely pressing into the soft skin of the lower part of the thigh, looking at the kid's panic stricken face. "Now there's a dilemma, my little Jew. The doctor didn't say how big he wanted the wound or how deep. So maybe you can help me with this." He began to slice into the boy's thigh, grinning madly when a high pitched scream slips past the boy's lips. "So tell me, do you think this is big enough? No? Well let's keep going then." He dragged the knife up further, not stopping till he almost reached the boy's hip.

"Please sir! No more! My brother needs me!" the boy pleaded. Marik stopped and took the knife out of the wound, casually observing the river of red that was now trickling down the boy's thigh and onto the table. "Your brother huh? Well don't worry kid. You'll see your brother again soon. Don't want to separate a family now do we?" He chuckled darkly, his words containing a hidden meaning. Even if the boy lived through the experiment, he would not be returning to the barracks. However, he would keep one promise to the boy: He would see his brother again, but not on this earth.

"Jesus Marik. I could hear the kid's screams halfway down the hall." Dartz had reappeared with a spool of ligature, a small glass vial, and another jar with small glass shards encased in it. "You didn't overdo it did you?" He set the items down on a counter and made his way hastily over to the table. A visible change came over when he saw the boy was still alive and breathed a sigh of relief. He hated wasting perfectly good test subjects to the Rapportführer's bloodlust. "What, you didn't trust me? I'm hurt." The blonde feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. Dartz rolled his eyes and went back to the counter for the ligature, picking up some scissors from a drawer in the counter while he was at it. "Now, hold the skin folds back so I can easily tie off the vessels." Sheathing the knife, Marik then took hold of the bloody flesh of the boy's leg and held it back, making Yami cry out in pain. Dartz worked quickly to tie of the bleeding vessels, thankful that they were all at least cleanly cut and not jagged. When he finished, he returned the spool back to its position on the counter and returned to the table, the glass vial in his hand and two pairs of gloves. "Now, let's see what the bacteria Clostridium tetani will do to you, hm?" Opening the jar, he took a swab and began to apply the bacteria to the open flesh.

Later that night after Dartz had left for home and Marik had returned to the villa, covered in blood, the guards patrolling around the hospital were treated to symphony of screams as one Jew boy's leg was ravaged by the infectious bacteria. And it would only get worse tomorrow.

_Once again, sorry I haven't been around much and thank you for being patient!_


End file.
